Forum:Policies
Hi all, since I have recently been told that this wiki does not have policies as of yet I am here, with this forum, to create policies or this wiki. (Excuse spelling errors) =Here are the policies= Assume good faith Assume that when a user makes an edit to on of the Killzone Wiki's articles, it is for the better of the Killzone Wiki, and not vandalism. Since this wiki is a collaborative database free for anyone to edit, please assume that they are here to help the wiki, not to vandalise it. If you are positive an editor mmakes a nonconstructive edit, feel free to be bold correct it. When disagreeing with other editors, please remember that they are probably thinking they are improving the wiki. Remember to use talk pages to explain yourself and give others chance to do the same. This can avoid disruptions and prevent them from growing into a flamewar. Good faith: When you see an editor make an edit that you think may not be good or is a stub, don't criticise or harrass them on it or delete what they put. You must assume that the edits were made in good faith. Think about what the editor's intentions were before judging them. Misspelled words or bad grammar isn't vandalism. Assuming good faith means that we do not assume they were trying to vandalise or create bad pages on with the intention of vandalising, but instead think that they were trying to contribute to the wiki for the better and should be commended for their effort. Not good faith: Actions inconsistent with good faith include, but is not limited to, constant vandalism, lying, and trollish behavior. If you have come across obvious vandalism by any editor, this rule does not apply. Vandalism can easily be reported to an administrator or you can revert the edit yourself. Blocking guidelines Vandalism - Vandalism is the most common reason for blocks on the wiki, and is defined as any edits made out of bad faith. This includes adding inappropriate or nonsensical words to articles, blanking pages, creating spam pages, purposefully changing correct information, and uploading inappropriate, pornographic, or spam images. Users who commit vandalism should be warned first, and then blocked for at least three days if the nonconstructive edits continue. Repeat offenders may be blocked for two weeks, one month, and then one year, for the second, third, and fourth infractions, respectively. Vandalism is generally carried out by unregistered contributors. Due to the fickle nature of IP addresses, unregistered contributors should never be blocked for more than a year. Personal attacks - Personal attacks of any kind are not permitted on the wiki, as stated in our User Treatment Policy. Inciting or participating in flame wars is also considered a violation of this rule. A stern warning should be given prior to a block. If the attacks continue, the user may be blocked for at least one week if the user committed multiple personal attacks. Users who are blocked on the basis of personal attacks for more than five times may be subject to becoming indefinitely blocked. Due to the varying severity that personal attacks can have, administrators should use their own discretion when selecting a block duration. *Vulgarity - Although mature language is allowed on the wiki, offending people is not one of our goals. Users who are overly vulgar in discussions should be warned. After multiple warnings, a short block should be issued. Repeat as necessary. Extreme vulgarity such as racism, homophobia, or any other kind of hate speech should be dealt with much more severely. Copyright infringement - Anyone who uploads leaked or copyrighted files to the wiki should be warned about doing so. Continuing to upload these types of files after being warned will result in at least a one month block. *Unacceptable username - Usernames that strongly resemble another user or impersonate another user, use profanity or obscene language, or falsely portray one as being a third-party representative or organization (ie. User:KillzoneWikiAdmin or User:WikiaAdminUser), should be blocked indefinitely without a warning. *Sock puppetry - The creation of another account is not allowed. If a user is using a sockpuppet account, they should be blocked. *Spam - Spamming links to external sites or advertising of any kind are forbidden. Users are free to discuss or promote things in their own blog posts or other casual discussion pages, but they cannot come to the wiki for the only intention of advertising any website. Anyone who appears to be using the wiki for the sake of promoting unrelated things should be warned. Further offenses will result in a block. User treatmetn policy Sure, all of us play the Call of Duty games. We all hear words used by the game characters and other players via online play that can be offensive, like "fuck", "damn", "nigger", "bitch", "gay", "shit", and the whole nine yards. Though it may be acceptable among some in online play and when hanging out with your friends, doing such is not acceptable here. If a user insults or cusses at another, that constitutes as a personal attack, and has a high chance of resulting in a block. Not all insults have the same magnitude. If you tell somebody that they suck, it is nothing like calling them a "gay-ass bitch". The more minimal things, like "noob", "suck" and such, would only result in a warning, or a small block. Though, more inappropriate words and/or racial slurs can result up to a month or two if it is insulting enough. Don't feed the trlls - A troll is, according to Wikipedia's definition, "someone who posts controversial and usually irrelevant or off-topic messages in an online community, ... with the intention of baiting other users into an emotional response or to generally disrupt normal on-topic discussion." The Killzone Wiki has its fair share of trolls and vandals, just like other wiki communities. It is understandable to not like editors who purposefully disrupt the wiki. However, from unregistered users to trusted bureaucrats, no one has the right to personally attack vandals or trolls. No matter how much damage the unconstructive edits or flame wars may have caused, all that is necessary is to block the user and move on. Attacking such trolls or vandals is fruitless and counterproductive; doing so will usually encourage them to come back for more. Don't be a dick - When participating in community discussions or conversing with other users, never go out of your way to intentionally irritate or attack other users. Doing such can be considered a personal attack, depending on the circumstances. Purposefully inciting conflict and thus causing a flame war is counterproductive and might result in being blocked. In addition, when making a point in a community discussion, do not illustrate your point in such a manner that is detrimental to the wiki. Make your point, but never go overboard in doing so. 'Exceptions - There can always be exceptions. If telling someone "Oh, so-and-so yelled at Bobby-Joe and called him gay!", the person telling the other would not get in trouble. If a user uses cusses at another in a friendly manner, like saying "That is so fucking funny!", they would not be punished. Comment Just a few ideas and also note that some of these were copied from the Call of Duty Wiki. Thoughts? CodExpert 02:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC)